Elaborate Lives
by DramaBabe25eo
Summary: I don't have a summary for this one. Its in progess.
1. Chapter 1

**Elaborate Lives**

"_So what's it like sleeping with your partner, detective?" smirked Dickie. The minute the words left his son's mouth, he knew were this conversation was leading and it was only going to get worse before it got better. _

_* Where these words coming from the same kid? How was she supposed to answer him in front of his father and her partner of nearly a decade? * _

"_You want some one to blame and someone to be mad at, Dickie. That's fine. By all means, use me. I have no problem with that. In fact, I can understand. More than you will ever understand. But don't take it out on your father. That man has done more than you know for you and sisters and your brother. " retorted Olivia. _

_Dickie wasn't about to break now. He was on a roll. _

"_Yeah right. Like I'm suppose to believe you. You're the same reason, he's never home anymore. " yelled Dickie. _

_Elliot stood behind the two sided mirror listening to every word being spoken between his son and his partner. It was taking every string in his body not to go in there in straighten his son out and defend Olivia. _

"_Your right, Dickie. I am the reason your father is never home anymore. And the only way I know how to fix that is to turn in my gun and badge." Said Olivia. Don Cragen crinched at the words coming from one of his best detectives in his unit. Exchanging looks with her partner, nervousness washed over both men._

_That did it. Elliot had enough. Opening the door to the integration room , he made his presence known. _

"_Liv, could I have few minutes with Dickie alone." said Elliot. Olivia walked out of the room but not before being stopped by a gentle reassurance by Elliot's hand in her own. She knew that wasn't going to sit well with Dickie, quickly pulling away from the gesture, she continued on her way. Rather surprised by sudden dismissal of the gesture, he returned to try to figure out his eldest son._

"_Dickie, why are you so angry?" asked Elliot, not sure where all the anger in his son was suddenly coming from. _

"_Why would you care." Answered Dickie. _

"_Because like it or not, my first job is your father 24/7." Said Elliot. _

_Olivia was at her desk working on some of her paperwork when Kathy walked in with 16 month old, Eli beside her. _

"_Hey, Olivia. Have you seen Dickie?" asked Kathy. _

"_He's with Elliot in the integration room." said Olivia. _

"_Do you mind keeping an eye on Eli, while I go talk to Dickie." Asked Kathy. _

"_I'm not sure that's the best idea, Kathy." Said Olivia. _

"_Why? Eli loves it when you watch him. " said Kathy, rather surprised at the answer coming from Olivia. _

"_I don't want to come between you and your family any more then I already have." Said Olivia. _

"_It won't be long. And if I leave Elliot with Dickie, I'm sure his temper is going to get the best of him." Said Kathy. _

_Olivia hesitated. But before she had a chance to object, Kathy had sat Eli in her lap and went in search of Dickie. _

"_Wivia, will you coror with me?" asked Eli. Eli had those same deep blue eyes that of his father. And just like his father, she had a hard time resisting them. _

"_Sure buddy. What should we draw?" asked Olivia, pulling some paper and a couple of pencils out of her desk. _

_Elliot had left the integration room for Kathy to deal with Dickie. Standing just enough in the corner to shadow himself, he continued to watch his partner with his youngest son as they sat at her desk and drew pictures. _

_Meanwhile Dickie still refused to talk any further as to why he was so angry or who he was even angry at for that matter. _

"_Dickie, this isn't like you. Why are you so angry? And for god sakes why are you taking it out on Olivia?" said Kathy. _

"_Because Mom, she's the reason dad's never home anymore. You said so yourself, you hated her. She's the reason you and dad are not together anymore." Said Dickie. Kathy froze right then and there. Guilty at what she had said, she now realized that saying it at all, one of kids would repeat in such a way._

"_Dickie, you're all wrong. Olivia is not the reason your father and I are not together anymore. Your father and I still love each other very much, just not in that way that we would like to. Olivia is the reason your father has always been there when you kids have needed him the most. She's the reason your father knew where to look for you. She's the reason your father hasn't gotten hurt on the job as much. Dickie, no matter what, your father and I will always love you and your brother and sisters. That will never change. But Dickie, you have to understand something as well, your father is allowed to move on with his life. And if that means it includes Olivia, then all you can do is except that and be happy for him." Said Kathy. _

_Dickie knew his mom was right. He did have it all wrong. He never even gave Olivia the chance to defend herself, instead she took the blame for whatever he threw at her. And he threw some pretty harsh words at her. Words that couldn't and shouldn't be forgiven. Kathy sat there trying her best not to smile, knowing that her words had an effect on her son. He was exactly like his father. Hard-headed and stubborn. _

"_Wivia, park?" asked Eli, putting his pencil down and looking up at with those same blue eyes._

_Olivia looked at the 16 month old once again. She knew how much Eli loved the park. _

"_Oh, um, buddy. I think you better ask your mommy about the park. I have to finish some work." Said Olivia. Eli looked up at her with the saddest face he could give her. Once again, with those baby blues eyes. It made her heart melt. Elliot couldn't help but laugh. _

"_You know something, Eli. You are exactly like your daddy. You know how to milk it with those eyes of yours. Just like I know your daddy has been standing behind us the whole time." Said Olivia. _

_Stepping out of the corner where he had been, Elliot moved over to his own desk and took a seat in his own chair. _

"_If you knew I was standing there, then why didn't you say anything?" laughed Elliot. _

"_And let you think you had gotten away with it, no way, Stabler." Said Olivia. _

_By now Kathy and Dickie were walking out of the integration room, more on peaceful terms. _

"_I see Eli has kept you busy once again, Olivia. "smiled Kathy. _

"_Oh yeah. He usually does. I think he's looking for the park though." Said Olivia. _

_Kathy knew how bad Olivia wanted a family of her own and how much spending time with Eli meant to her . And she was good with Eli. _

"_Wivia, park?" asked again, Eli. He was determined that Olivia was going to take him to the park and he was not about to give up any time soon. Something else he had in common with his father. _

_Kathy looked at her youngest son and let out a small chuckle. She knew how persistent Eli could be. And this was one of those times. _

"_Eli, do you want Olivia to take you to the park?" asked Kathy. * Great. Two against one. I know how this is going to end. * thought Olivia._

"_Weah." Shouted Eli. _

"_You don't mind do you, Olivia?" asked Kathy, smiling. She knew Olivia wouldn't. _

"_No. When you want him home?" asked Olivia. _

"_Eight okay?" asked Kathy. Olivia looked at her like she was nuts. _

"_Eight? What about dinner? " asked Olivia. Meanwhile, Elliot was getting too much enjoyment out this. _

_Kathy glanced at Elliot who by now was trying his hardest not to laugh. _

"_He'll eat just about anything you put in front of him. Although be fair warned, that if has anything with tomatoe sauce, he likes to play with it." Said Kathy. _

"_Wear it is more like it." Laughed Elliot._

_* Great.*_

"_I guess we're going to the park then, Eli." Smiled Olivia. _

"_Yeah!" shouted Eli, throwing his small arms around Olivia's neck. Kathy handed Olivia Eli's jacket and smiled to herself knowing full well what Olivia was in stored for. _

"_You cornered her. You knew Eli was going to persist with the park." Laughed Elliot. _

"_So? Eli loves it when he spends time with his godmother. I'm not going to stop that. AND if I know Eli like I do, he'll be out when he comes at eight." Smiled Kathy, walking to the elevators with Dickie. _

**At the Park**

"Wivia, swings?" whined Eli. Elliot was watching the scene from his car, half tempted to get out of his car and join his youngest son and his godmother.

"Wivia, slide with me?" asked Eli. Now he's really enjoying the sight in front of him. Getting out of his car, he headed for the bench across from the slide. Hoping to keep himself hidden for awhile.

"Sure, buddy. I'll ride down with you if that's what you want." Smiled Olivia as they both climbed up the stairs. Eli sitting on Olivia's lap as they both slid down. However, the next thing she knew Eli was running to a bench.

"Eli, where do you think you're going?" asked Olivia.

"DADDY!." Answered Eli. Caught by his on son.

"Eli, you're daddy is still at work buddy. Want to ride…." Started Olivia as she made her way to where Eli was now standing and jumping up and down.

Elliot picked Eli and tried to keep from laughing even more than he already was.

"And you've been there how long, Stabler." Said Olivia.

"Just a few minutes." Smiled Elliot.

"You're bad at lying, Stabler. Now how long have you really been there." Said Olivia

"Half hour, alright." Caved Elliot

"If Eli wasn't present, I'd swear I would kick your ass." Said Olivia.

"No you wouldn't." laughed Elliot.

"I thought you had paperwork to finish?" asked Olivia.

"I do. But it can wait till tomorrow. Not like its going anywhere any time soon." laughed Elliot.

"You really are getting too much enjoyment out of this, Stabler. Just remember the next time you both decide to corner me, it's going to be NO." said Olivia.

"You wouldn't tell your godson NO. Me, maybe and even then that's pushing it." Smiled Elliot.

"Your so sure of yourself, Stabler. " retorted Olivia.


	2. Chapter 2: Food Fights

**Chapter 2: Food Fights**

**The idea of this came to me from experience from working with kids in daycare. And I have had the occasional food fight, even with toddlers. **

"Name one time." Said Elliot. Eli was too busy playing with the sauce on his pizza that he didn't even bother to notice that he was now covered in tomato sauce.

"I can think of more than one. Right after the Gitano case. You decided to beat the living shit out of the lockers. Or do you not remember that at all?" laughed Olivia.

"That was one time." Corrected Elliot.

"There have been others too. Anytime that temper of yours gets the better of you, you punch something or someone if you can. You almost punched Porter, remember.?" Said Olivia. That was different though. Porter just did things to him that made him want to beat him to a pulp. And the only thing that stopped him from doing in the first place was her standing in between them. He wanted to punch him and Porter just kept stirring him up. So technically it wasn't all his fault on that one. So he lost his temper a few times.

"That's different though. The situation was different from any other time. And Porter had it coming to him to begin with. It wouldn't have been all my fault if I had even threw the first punch. He stirred the pot to begin with." Corrected Elliot.

"Why? Because Gitano pulled a knife on me? It's not the first time I've gotten hurt on the job. And I didn't say Porter didn't have it coming to him. Hell, I would have punched him myself." Replied Olivia. She knew bringing up that case, was going to bring on a further conversation. But that wasn't a conversation to be had with Eli present. She just laughed. Eli was now fully covered in what was supposed to be the rest of his pizza. Kathy wasn't kidding when she said he played with his food. Especially with tomato sauce.

"So much for keeping him clean." Laughed Olivia.

"I told you he would just end up wearing whatever he ate." Laughed Elliot. Before either one of them could say anything else, Eli began throwing pieces of pizza at Olivia. And it was just getting started. Eli kept throwing pieces of pizza. Now he was throwing at both of them. A giant smile appeared on the toddler's face.

"But you mentioned nothing of food fights." Remarked Olivia.

"Because it's not a frequent occurrence . He usually just eats, gets a bath and then goes to bed. Don't look at me like I told him to throw the food." Laughed Elliot, joining his youngest in throwing food at his partner across the table.

"That's real smart, Stabler. Act like a two year old." Smiled Olivia, who just threw a piece back at him. Eli was getting enjoyment out of this. Normally if he tried to throw food, Kathy would take him straight to his bath and put him to bed. But at the moment, he wasn't with her. He was with his father and Olivia. So maybe it would be okay this time. And at the moment, it was. All three of them were now engulfed in a food fight. Guess it was a good thing that they weren't out in public, rather back at her apartment.

"This not helping any. This is just going to keep going until he falls asleep or wears himself out. And by the looks of it, I don't think its any time soon." Smiled Olivia. This one of the few times that she would her guard down and just have fun herself. Just like Eli and throwing food, this was not a frequent event. All three of them were having too much fun to even think about stopping and cleaning up the mess they had just created. Good thing it was just pizza and not spaghetti. Now that would have been another whole mess of its own. Eli finally stopped throwing his pizza and instead, started tugging on Olivia's sleeve. Trying to tell her he was done eating.

What time was it? They have been so caught up in the food fight that no one kept an eye on the time. Which was now reading 7:15pm on the clock on the wall. That was just great. Eli had to be home in a half hour and he was covered in pizza chunks and sauce. She couldn't take him back to Kathy the way he was at the moment. And the only thing left to do, was to give Eli a bath. It was the only way that he would be going home clean.

"You do realize that it is now 7:15pm and he has to be home in the next forty five minutes? And I'm not taking him back to Kathy like he is now." Said Olivia.

"He can go home to Kathy just as he his. She's the one that told you he would play with anything that had sauce." Said Elliot. That still didn't mean that she was going to take him like that. It made more sense just to give him a bath. The only problem with that was he had no change of clothes. And the only thing she had that could possibly fit him, was an old t-shirt that she kept around in case of painting or cleaning her apartment.

"Then you tell her that. Because I'm not taking him home like that. That's just plain rude." Said Olivia.

"So what are you going to do about it then?" laughed Elliot. If he knew her right, then a bath was what was in stored. And she had no problem with it. It was Eli. Not like some random toddler that she was babysitting for.

"Since you're not volunteering any ideas, a bath. You know that thing that normal people do when they get dirty. Or did you not give any of you're kids baths? Or did you just let Kathy do it." Said Olivia.

She knew the likely answer but because he just continued to sit there and not offer any suggestion, she picked up Eli and headed for the bathroom. Without letting him have a say in it. By the time he could even voice anything, Eli was already in the tub, playing in the water. Sauce all washed off.

"I bathed my own kids, thank you. And that includes Eli. You really didn't have to do that, Liv." Said Elliot.

"Like I told you. I wasn't going to take him home looking like he was wearing more of dinner then what he ate. However the only thing I know I have around here that would possibly be a shrunken old t-shirt." Said Olivia, pulling the shrunken shirt from the bathroom sink. While giving Eli his bath, she had completely forgotten about the mess that currently in her living room. Oh well, that wou7ld give her something else to do, instead of curling up on her couch and watching movies until she got tired and decided to actually go to bed,

With Eli cleaned from the bath, and at least a clean somewhat of a shirt, she could get back to the mess she had waiting for her. Not knowing that it had already been cleaned up prior.

"You clean this up because…" started Olivia.

"Because you wouldn't have. Besides, I had to do something since you gave Eli a bath." Replied Elliot. And he wasn't kidding either. He had to do something because she HAD given Eli a bath when she didn't have to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Home**

Eli was sound asleep in the backseat of her car. She knew that when she went to wake him, he wasn't exactly going to be too thrilled. Just trying to pick the toddler up without waking him, was turning out to be a challenge in itself. Finally having a sleeping Eli out of her car and in her arms, she walked up to the front door and knocked a couple of times before Kathy answered the door. A smile appearing on her face, she knew her youngest would fall asleep from all the activities from earlier.

"Sorry about the change in his outfits. A food fight kind of broke out and he was covered in his dinner. So I gave him a bath rather than bring him home covered in pizza, unlike some had suggested." Said Olivia.

"I take it that he had something with tomato sauce then? And it's not a problem. I should have said something earlier about Eli starting food fights every now and then." Smiled Kathy. She didn't expect her youngest to start a food fight. Now and then he did at home but it was never a routine thing for him.

"Pizza. And it really wasn't all his fault to begin with. He just happened to start it and somehow, the three of us ending up in a food fight." Said Olivia.

"I can see that. No offense but um, you have pizza pieces still in you're hair." Laughed Kathy. Obviously, Eli had thrown his pieces of pizza.

"I hadn't really noticed since the rest of it was being thrown at me." Smiled Olivia.

"Thanks for cleaning him up. I appreciate it. I'm sorry he started a food fight. I guess he was looking for attention. Or he was just having fun. He wasn't any trouble was he?" asked Kathy. Eli hadn't been any kind of trouble with her. Unlike his father, who decided to continue to the food fight, rather than end it. She didn't know who got more enjoyment out of it. Eli or Elliot.

"He wasn't any trouble. He never is. He actually started to fall asleep on the way over." Said Olivia.

"Thank you for taking him to the park, feeding him and giving him a bath. I really do appreciate it." Said Kathy, as she took a sleeping Eli out of her arms. At least now he was asleep and probably would be for the rest of the night.

"It really wasn't a problem. He's more then welcome anytime." Said Olivia. And it was true. They both had fun when they got together for play dates.

"Actually before you leave, Olivia. Can I ask you for a slight favor?" asked Kathy. She never really like anyone for any kind of favors but this was different. And if one of the others could do it, then she wouldn't be asking in the first place. But she trusted Olivia with Eli. Let alone any of her children. She knew they were in safe hands.

"Just name it." Replied Olivia.

"I have to be at my mom's first thing tomorrow. She fell earlier this evening and so she's in the hospital for the time being. I should only be gone for two days at the most. I didn't know if maybe Eli could spend two days with you while I'm figuring things out with my mom? I would take him with me but I can't watch him and watch her at the same time." Said Kathy.

"It's not a problem. But if you don't mind me asking, why isn't he staying with Elliot?" asked Olivia. She really didn't want to upset her anymore then she probably was.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't sure what his work schedule would look like. Maureen's at school, Kathleen is up at Elliot's mom, and I really didn't want to stick Lizzie and Dickie with Eli for two days, when they have homework and activities after school. If it's a problem…" said Kathy.

"It's really not a problem. Like I said, he's more than welcome." Said Olivia. And he was. For some reason, he always managed to keep her on her toes at all times. Which to her, really wasn't a bad thing.

"Would you rather I dropped him off at the station or you're apartment tomorrow?" asked Kathy.

Guess she was going to be calling it an early day at work tomorrow. Then again, when was the last she had a reason to leave work early? Not counting anytime that she was ORDERED to go home. But actually left early on her own terms.

"My apartment is fine." Said Olivia.

"Is noon too early for you? I don't want to mess you up with work." Said Kathy.

"No it's not too early. And it won't mess me up with work. I have vacation time I need to use anyway. I can afford to take a couple of days off." Said Olivia. And she could. In the eleven years she had been working, year after year, she never used any of her vacation time. So why not use a week's worth this week? Not like she didn't have at a couple of months of vacation time built up. And Cragen wouldn't question her about it. Surprised maybe. But not question her about it.

"Thanks again for helping with Eli. I'm glad he has a godmother like you to take care of him." Said Kathy, before heading back into the house.

After returning to her own apartment, the first thing she managed to do, was to call Cragen.

"_Benson, why are you calling me this late?" _

"_Something came up and I need to actually use a weeks worth of vacation time this week? That's why I'm calling this late."_

"_You have it. Mind if I ask why all of a sudden you need to use you're vacation? Not that you don't have the time built up."_

"_A friend asked me to babysit." _

"_Oh, okay then. Have you said anything to that partner of yours that you won't be in for a week? God, knows that if he isn't told, what he's going to."_

"_No and it's not my place to tell him."_

"_Why not? Not that it's any of my business."_

"_Because Kathy was the one that asked if I could watch Eli for a couple of days while she went to help her mom."_

"_Why isn't he staying with Elliot?"_

"_She wasn't sure of his work schedule. So this was easier. If it's a problem, then I'll call her back and tell I can't because of work." _

"_No, don't. Take the week then. I don't want to see you until first thing on Monday morning. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes, Cap. First thing Monday morning." _

Well, that's taken care of. It was still too early to even think about calling it a night. It was only 8:30 in the evening. She never went to bed before midnight. If she did, it drove her nuts. But then again, working from five in the morning to at least seven was long enough to ware anyone out. Especially in her line of work.

Changing into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, she made a bowl of popcorn and got comfortable on her couch, watching reruns of 'I Love Lucy'. After watching six or seven episodes, her phone began beeping at her. Who in their right mind would be trying to get a hold of her at this time of night? She it wasn't Cragen because she had just talked to moments before. And she knew Kathy wouldn't be calling her this late either. Not with Eli asleep. That only left, Munch, Fin, Elliot, Casey , Melinda or Alex. Great, it could be anyone of those six of them. Although it made no sense at to why she would be getting a phone call from Munch, was by all means, made no sense. Fin made more sense then Munch did. And Casey and Alex would have just shown up and not called. Melinda wouldn't be calling because of her daughter. Which only left… Great, she couldn't even park it on her couch without him bothering her.

"_Don't you have something better else to do then waste your time calling people at nine thirty at night? Sleep maybe? Ever hear of that word, Stabler?"_

"_Why would I have something better to do with my time? It's only nine thirty, why would I be in bed? And I have heard of the word, Sleep. Thank you."_

"_Did you talk to Kathy yet?" _

"_No, was I suppose to or something?"_

"_Never mind. I'm hanging up now." _

Not thirty seconds after he hung up from talking to her, his phone rang a second time. This time, it came up, Kathy.

"_Kathy?" _

"_You actually answered your phone. Before, if you haven't already, talk to Olivia, I have to be at mom's first thing tomorrow. She fell and is in the hospital at the moment, so Karen's headed up there tonight. So I asked Olivia if Eli could spend a couple of days with her. I didn't know what your schedule with work was like, so that's why I asked her first." _

"_What about Dickie and Lizzie? I know Maureen is at school, Kathleen is at my mom's."_

"_At home. They know not to do anything stupid. Besides, I don't think they'll have time to do anything stupid with school, homework and after school activities. I would take Eli with me but I can't watch him and my mom at the same time."_

"_That's fine. But did you tell any of them why you were going up to you're mom's?"_

"_The only one that doesn't know, would be Eli." _

And that's where the conversation ended.

An hour and a half later, and she was still up watching 'I Love Lucy'. Now being 10:45pm, she might as well go to bed. Considering in the morning, it wouldn't be just her for the next couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Vacation**

Noon arrived, and like clock work, Kathy and Eli were at her apartment front door. Eli was now wide awake in his mother's arms.

"Thanks again, for taking Eli for a couple of days. I'm hoping that I can get back by Thursday morning." Said Kathy. Today was Tuesday. Two days was nothing. She took the whole week off just in case, something came up and Kathy had to stay longer.

"It's not a problem. And I don't mind. He's always welcome here." Said Olivia. And he was. Kathy put Eli down and the first thing the toddler did, was jump on her couch. Not literally, but still. He was definitely an energetic little two year old. At least he would keep her busy and on her toes for the next two days. And who knows what his father would do.

"Here's his bag. I think most of it is in there. If I forgot anything, just call Elliot." Said Kathy.

"Anything that he can't have for dinner or anything like that?" asked Olivia.

"No. He pretty much eats anything you give him. He tends to like playing with anything that has tomato sauce. I guess he thinks it just more paint for him to get messy in." laughed Kathy.

"Just like someone else I know." Laughed Olivia.

"It's probably who he got it from to begin with." Smiled Kathy.

Eli continued to play on her couch. At least now, he seemed to be winding down instead of winding up. Eli just smiled as he knocked the cushions off the couch. Olivia just smiled. Kathy wanted to correct her youngest but stopped when she noticed both of them were smiling and laughing.

"Hopefully, he's getting it all out now and not saving it up for later." Said Kathy.

"He's fine. It's not bothering me." Replied Olivia.

"At least you'll have some sort of entertainment for the next two days." Smiled Kathy.

"Exactly. Beats sitting around here doing nothing but parking it on the couch." Said Olivia.

"Exactly. This unfortunately is the only thing that I'll be doing for the next two days. Sitting around doing nothing." Said Kathy. And it probably would be all that she would be doing during the next two days. If her mom was still in the hospital when she got there, then it was going to be nothing but sitting and waiting for answers. And that wasn't going to be too enjoyable.

Eli jumped down from the couch and tried to hide behind Olivia's legs. Clinging onto them for death life. Kathy just smiled. Eli seemed to show a whole other side of him whenever he spent time with his godmother. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing. Because it wasn't. It was more funny then anything. There were some things that he would only do at home, while as, there were other things that he only did when he was with Olivia. It was almost like he chose to do certain things between the two places and didn't want the other to know anything about it.

Few minutes later, and after saying goodbyes, it was just Eli and Olivia.

"Wivie, movie peas." Said Eli. For being two and a half, he was one talkative toddler. Not that she minded. Lord knows, any other time, there wasn't much talking to be done or had in her apartment. With the exception of when she had company. Even then, it was a rare occasion. Before she could even answer the toddler, Eli had already pulled a movie out of his bag and held it out to her. Telling her that he wanted to watch movies.

"How about we eat dinner first? Then we can watch as many movies as you want?" said Olivia. Eli just lit up like a lamp. Obviously that plan was okay with the youngster. Otherwise, there would be screaming, kicking and yelling to be heard threw out her apartment.

"We have wizza **(pizza in toddler talk)**?" asked Eli.

"Yeah, we can have pizza, buddy. What do you want on you're pizza?" asked Olivia. But before she could even let the toddler answer her, the buzzer at her door began buzzing. Now who could that be? It couldn't possibly be Kathy because Kathy was leaving for her mom's right after she dropped off Eli. And she knew more than well that it wasn't him. Because it was too early in the afternoon for him to be showing up. Maybe later in the evening, yes. But not at two thirty in the afternoon. Guess she was wrong, because there he was standing on the other side of her apartment door.

"What the hell are you doing here? The Captain is going to strangle you with his own two hands if he finds out you skipped out and came here." Said Olivia.

"And you tell me to watch the language. No he won't because he's the one that sent me to begin with." Replied Elliot.

"Probably because you were being arrogant and a smartass again. Wouldn't surprise me at all." Said Olivia.

"Are you going to keep at it or are you ever going to let me in?" smirked Elliot.

"Whose says I have to let you in?" asked Olivia.

She said it rather flirty. Normally she would have said in a mocking tone. But this time it didn't come across as a mocking tone. This time is was different.

He knew better than to be a smartass around her outside the station. He usually ended up going too far with it and then it would be a couple of days before she would talk to him, let alone acknowledge his presence. But he just couldn't resist it.

"Because you know you love me." Smirked Elliot. Great, he threw that card at her. What was she suppose to say that? Yes, she knew he was joking around and being his normal arrogant and smartass self. But at the same time, it got to her. Maybe because of what she felt for the damn guy. The same person she has been working with. The same person she considered her best friend. The same person that was almost the only family she had. She was too busy in her thoughts, that she hadn't noticed he was getting amusement out of it.

"Fine, I give up. Come in already. I don't need my neighbors thinking you're a stalker or something." Answered Olivia, closing her apartment door. Eli was too busy moving around on the couch, trying to get comfortable, that he hadn't noticed or even heard his father come in. And that was unusual for the toddler. He always heard him when he was coming into a room.

Her demeanor had changed. And he noticed it. She had been teasing, laughing even flirting just a few minutes ago. And now? It was just the opposite. She was barely even making eye contact with him, let alone acknowledging his presence. Meaning that with his last comment, he had gone too far. But the thing was that any other time he made that comment, she always had a rebuttal for it. So why was it, that it was any different this time? He sure as hell was going to find out just why. Especially if it prevented a further mess. Her not speaking to him for days on end was not something he enjoyed much. Especially at work. Las time, she had gotten so damn frustrated and angry with him, she asked to work with John. Leaving Fin to have to deal with him instead. And that was just plain miserable. At least on his part.

"Wivvie? Popscorn?" asked Eli.

She just looked at the toddler. He had just finished eating his pizza and was already looking for popcorn. Kathy wasn't kidding when she said he took after his father in that department. And it was evident.

"You just finished eating Pizza, Eli. How about in a little while?" said Olivia. The toddler was not too happy with that answer. Instead he bunched up his nose and gave her a look of unhappiness. .

However still concerned with her sudden change in moods, he just laughed at his youngest reaction to being told he couldn't have popcorn right away. He was rather surprised that Eli hadn't thrown a temper tantrum like he would at home with either Kathy or himself. With Olivia, he simply frowned and pouted until he finally accepted the answer he was given.

"Eli, you're exactly like your father." Said Olivia.

"Except I'm not two, thank you." Laughed Elliot.

"Doesn't mean you don't act like one sometimes." Answered Olivia.

"Since when have I ever acted like a two year old?" asked Elliot.

"You really want me to answer that question?" asked Olivia.

"If it gets you to talk to me, then yes." Answered Elliot.

"When in the past twenty minutes have I not been talking to you?' asked Olivia. SHIT. Obviously he had caught her change in moods. Why did he have to be so damn observant? There were just things that he shouldn't be able to observe. More like with himself rather than her. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"You stopped making eye contact with me the minute I made that comment." Said Elliot.

"So what? Just because I'm not making god damn eye contact with you, you presume I'm not speaking to you?" snapped Olivia, before heading into her own bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Okay, so this wasn't going over too well. In fact, it was just making things even worse. But at the same time, just sitting there was going to get anything accomplished either. So putting in another movie for the toddler, he soon found himself walking in the direction of her bedroom, in hopes of fixing the problem.

"Open the door, Liv. I really don't feel like kicking any more doors." Said Elliot. No answer. GREAT. Why did he always manage to say the wrong thing to her? Rather or not he was playing around? But why was she getting so upset over one little comment? Let alone that comment. It never bothered her before. So why was it now? There was something he was missing. And he was determined to find out just what it was.

Eli had yet to fall asleep and was still rather energetic. Even for it being already 7:45pm. Any other time the toddler would already be in bed, sound asleep. But then again, this wasn't a frequent occurrence for him. And as long as his was being quite and in one spot, then it didn't really make all that of difference when he went to bed. Eventually, he would tire himself out and fall asleep on his own. He was just about to turn around and head back to the couch with Eli, when her bedroom door creaked open, giving him another chance to figure just what was going on. Obviously it had something to do with the last comment he made. And truth be told, he felt the same way about her as she did for him. Both were just too stubborn to admit it to the other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She still had no intention of opening her door. If she opened it then she would have to actually talk to him and explain why she stormed off to her bedroom in the first place. And she wasn't about to make a fool of herself if he didn't even feel the same way. God, this was a mess. And she knew he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Not with Eli staying with her. One way or another, confessions were going to be shared. Rather or not the outcome was the same on both ends.

"Liv, open the door. I really don't want to have to kick the door." Said Elliot.

"Tough Shit, Stabler, because I have no intention of opening the door and if your going to kick it down, then you sure as hell better be ready to replace it." Snapped Olivia. Obviously she was going to be hard headed and stubborn. That was to be expected. But with Eli staying with her, he knew well enough that she couldn't tell the two year old no to anything. And as wrong as it was to use Eli to get her to open the door, it was the only option left that he could think of. But before he could even ask the toddler, Eli was already up off the couch.

"Where Wivvie?" asked Eli.

"In her room, bud. Why don't you ask to see her?" said Elliot.

"Wivvie?" said the toddler. It almost sounded like the toddler was upset. And she hated it when Eli got upset. So not really thinking about it, she opened the door and Eli came flying in her room, along with his father.

"That's a new all time low, Stabler. Using your own children to get what you want. Let alone Eli." Said Olivia.

"It got you to open the door now didn't it?" Said Elliot.

He had a point. But that still didn't mean that she was going to talk to him anymore than she already had. Even if she chose to, how the hell was she going to explain why she got upset?

"Wivvie, popcorn now?" asked Eli. She had completely forgotten that the toddler had asked earlier for the popcorn.

"Yeah, popcorn. Come on, Eli, let's go make it." Said Olivia.

With popcorn in hand, all three made their way to the living room. Not even yet on the couch, Eli was already asking for another movie. Even after a previous movie, he was still wide awake.

With the movie finally in, Olivia and Eli took the couch. Leaving him with the floor. And that was exactly what she had intended to happen. She was still rather miffed at him that he would stoop to using Eli, let any of his children to get her to open a door.

"Wivvie, mad at Eli?" asked the toddler. Who was now staring at her like he had done something wrong?

"No, sweetheart, Wivvie not mad at Eli." Answered Olivia. And she wasn't. Just like she really wasn't mad at his father. Rather mad at herself for getting upset over something as stupid as a comment. But she wasn't about to admit that. Neither to herself nor him.

Sill thinking she was mad, Eli asked once more.

"Wivvie, mad at daddy?" asked Eli. At hearing the question being asked by his youngest, his attention went directly to the two on the couch. Waiting to hear the answer.

"No, Wivvie not mad at your daddy." Said Olivia. If she wasn't mad at him, then was she so whiled up about? Other then the comment he had made earlier.

With the movie coming to a close, she went to get up off the couch when she realized that the two year old had fallen asleep on top of her. And his father was asleep on the floor. Gently getting up off the couch, she made sure not to wake either of them. She tucked the pillow under Eli's head and covered him with the afghan that had been draped over the back of the couch. Quietly stepping over his father, she made her way to her own room.

It wasn't until an hour later that she heard her bedroom door crepe open and a two year old Eli came running in with tears in his eyes.

"Eli? What's wrong? Why are you still up?" asked Olivia. It wasn't like the toddler to wake up suddenly when he was sound asleep. If he was up then his father had to be as well. Obviously that was wrong because had he been, then he would have followed Eli.

"Storm scares Eli. Can't sweep." Cried the toddler. It had just started raining when she had gone to bed. But it was barely noticeable then and now it was louder and the lighting more frequent. Now she understood why the two year old came running into her. But why hadn't he woken up his father. Or why hadn't he heard Eli crying. He was right there in front of him. But the more she thought about it, once he was asleep, he was usually dead to the world. Not even a thunderstorm would wake him.

"Oh, the storm. Its okay, Eli. It's outside and you're inside. It can't hurt you." Said Olivia, trying to comfort the two year old.

"Eli sweep with Wivvie?" asked the toddler. If letting him sleep in her bed with her helped him fall back asleep, then she had no problem with it. Eli climbed up on the bed and quickly curled up next to her. Now that she was up, she was up and it would be awhile before she would be able to go back to sleep. Or at least that was what she was hoping would happen.

By now he was awake and when he didn't see Eli on the couch, he began to panic. Remembering that it was storming, he suddenly remembered that Eli could never sleep threw storms such as this one. It must have woken him up and he must of went running to Olivia. So that was the first place he figured he would start. And sure enough that's where the two year old had gone.

"He came running in about ten minutes ago, crying." Said Olivia.

"I probably should have mentioned that he doesn't sleep threw storms like this." Said Elliot.

"Yeah, that may have been helpful earlier, Stabler. So why didn't you hear him crying? He was right there in front of you." Laughed Olivia.

"It wasn't loud enough for me to hear, satisfied yet?" asked Elliot. Payback was a bitch. But it was all she had to go on.

"The hell you are. Once you're asleep you're dead to the world." Said Olivia.

"I am not, thank you very much." Retorted Elliot.

"Yes you are. Hell, even when you fall asleep at the station, even John can't wake you. Even with his babbling." Smiled Olivia.

"Fine. Point taken. What was earlier all about? Or is that going to be one of you secrets." Asked Elliot.

If he wasn't satisfied with the answer, let alone till he got an answer. This was going to be one long night.

"Nothing, alright. Are you done with the digging and nagging or is this going to be one of those times that you're not going to be happy until you get the answer you're looking for?" replied Olivia.

"Bull shit and you know it as well as I do." Said Elliot.

"So what if it is bullshit? If it is, then you wouldn't be wasting time on this in the first place." Said Olivia, getting up off bed and grabbed a blanket and pillow and headed forwards her couch.

"You're not sleeping on your own couch, Liv." Said Elliot.

"Watch me. It's my damn couch and I can sleep wherever the hell I want to. Besides if I let you sleep on the couch or even on the floor we both know that you're going to be a pain in the ass in the morning. Not just here but at the station as well. And I could do without the angry phone calls and twenty questions as to why you're being a jackass." Laughed Olivia.

"I'm glad someone is getting enjoyment out of this." Said Elliot.

"You set yourself up with that one, Stabler. Not me." Said Olivia, as she sat down on her couch.

"Like I said, Liv. You're not sleeping on your own couch. Don't make me carry you back to your bed." Smirked Elliot. Now it was his turn to get enjoyment out of it.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Olivia. But before she even had the chance, he had already picked her up and over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Stabler before you regret it." Said Olivia.

"Who says I will?" answered Elliot.

"Take a cold shower then." Laughed Olivia.

But before the playful banter could go any further, the toddler was up and standing in the door frame, smiling from ear to toe.

"Now look what you did. You woke up your own child. "Laughed Olivia.

"I wasn't the only one with the loud mouth." Answered Elliot.

"Yeah, but I wasn't as loud as you though." Said Olivia.

"I'm not the one in the awkward position, now am I?' smirked Elliot.

"Because you put me in that position." Said Olivia.

"And yet I don't hear any complaining from that end." Answered Elliot.

"And which end would that be, Stabler? My ass or the breasts?" joked Olivia.

That cold shower was beginning to sound better and better as the comments kept coming.

"Eli want to play." Smiled the two year old. This was going to get even better. Now that Eli wanted to play, he kinew exactly what he was going to do next. So he moved closer to the bed. The minute he got closer to the bed, she knew what he was likely thinking and was about to do. She was rather hoping that he wouldn't do it.

"Do it, Stabler and see how long it is before you're invited back." Said Olivia.

"Stop bluffing." Laughed Elliot.

"You seriously thing that I'm bluffing? Try me." Said Olivia. And he did just that. He gently tossed her on her bed. Eli didn't even wait. The minute Olivia was on the bed, the two year old was up on the bed again but this time, instead of him curling up against her, he jumped right on top of her, smiling like a toddler who had just been given a candy bar.

He couldn't help but laugh. And he knew that by laughing, he would get a reaction one way or another.

"Now look what you started, Stabler. Like father like son." Laughed Olivia.

"How was I supposed to know that he was going to jump on the bed let alone on top of you? It's not like I told him to." Smiled Elliot.

"I'm not so sure about that." Answered Olivia. Eli was having too much fun. So while he was still on top of her, he started tickling her.

She was laughing to hard to try and tell him to stop because she WAS ticklish. Again, he was laughing, more than he should have been but it was rather amusing. Hilarious was more like it.

"Why would I have told him to jump on top of you? That would just take the fun out of it anyway." Said Elliot.

She had an idea of her own to get even with him. So she whispered to the toddler. Eli smiled. She would pull him down on the bed and Eli would climb all over him.

"Why do I have hunch that this isn't going to end well? Nor do I want to know what you just told him." Said Elliot. But before he could even object, she pulled him down on the other side of her and just watched as the toddler started climbing all over his father.

"That's not fair." Said Elliot.

"Like hell it is. You started it and now I'm ending it." Said Olivia. Tow could play that game. And it wasn't going to be over anytime soon.

Remembering that she was ticklish, he decided it was his turn to tickle her until she either hit him or just plain pushed him off the bed.

"Quite it already, El. You know I'm ticklish. You just watched you're son tickle me. So why are you?" asked Olivia in between laughs. So he stopped. But he hadn't yet moved and still in a way had her pinned. To the point that she couldn't do anything else but look into those blue eyes of his. Just as he couldn't resist staring into her chocolate ones.

After a few awkward moments between the two, he got off her, and rolled over on his side. Eli still in the middle.

"Eli sleepy." Yawned Eli, as the toddler's eyes began to close.

"He should be since his father just kept him up to play. He would have been back asleep already had you not started this mess to begin with in the first place." Smiled Olivia.

"I started this? It's even on both ends there, Liv." Said Elliot.

"Shut up and go to sleep. You're the one that has to be up in the morning." Said Olivia.

Both soon fell asleep. Both facing inwards and with Eli in the middle of the two of them.

_**A/N anyone else excited that SVU got picked up for another season and Meloni is staying? **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Both were still sleeping when Eli decided it was time to get up. So the toddler began jumping up and down on the bed. Usually when he got up, he would run into his father and wake him up. This time, he decided to wake his godmother first.

"Momma Wivvie, up." Said Eli. No answer. So he kept jumping.

So he stopped jumping and said it once more, in hopes that this time he would succeed in waking her.

"Momma Wivvie, UP." Said Eli, slightly louder than before. This time she was awake.

"Eli, what are you doing up this early?" whispered Olivia. It was only 7 in the morning and he was up and full of energy.

"I hungry. Up." Smiled Eli.

If she had to get up that early then so was he. It was only fair.

"Why don't you wake you're daddy up." Smiled Olivia. The toddler smiled and immediately jumped on his father, causing him to wake up.

Now with both of them fully awake, the toddler was rather content with himself for succeeding. And yet he refused to stop jumping up and down on the bed.

"Was that even fair?" asked Elliot.

"Hell yes. See what you get for keeping him up late last night just to play and goof around?" Laughed Olivia.

"Momma Wivvie I hungry NOW! " Whined the toddler. She was completely caught off guard at what the toddler had just called her.

"Eli, what did you just call me?" asked a puzzled Olivia. The two year old just smiled even more.

"Momma Wivvie." Smiled the toddler. Now she was up. And out of bed. Meanwhile, he hadn't moved but was laughing at hearing what his youngest had just called her. But at the same time, it only made him smile even more than he already had been. She was like a second mother to him. And it made perfect sense as to why he would call her that.

"Did you're son just call me what I think he did?' asked Olivia.

"What? Momma Wivvie? Then you would have heard right." Smirked Elliot.

What she wanted to say in response to him, she couldn't say it around Eli.

"Eli, why don't you go in the living room and play with you're cars, while I get breakfast going?" said Olivia. Eli smiled and jumped down of the bed and ran in the living room to play with his cars. The minute the toddler was out of sight, she shot back at him.

"Ignorant Bastard." Said Olivia, throwing a pillow at him. Had she been paying attention to where she was standing, she would have avoided what had happened next. He had thrown the pillow aside and reached up and grabbed her by the waist. Pulling her back down to his level. And immediately pressing his lips with her own. Neither pulling away from the other.

"You were saying?" smiled Elliot.

"Don't make me smack you, Stabler. And you know I will." Smiled Olivia.

"Was that a smile, Benson?" asked Elliot.

"So what if it was? You need to get going before they all want to strangle you." said Olivia

"Let them. It wouldn't be the first time that they've wanted to." Smiled Elliot.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" asked Olivia.

"So what if I am?" replied Elliot. Once again kissing her. If this continued, then it was going to be a long and slow day. And it wasn't necessarily a bad thing either.

"Again, ignorant bastard. By the way, you can't stay in or on my bed. I don't need you're youngest thinking this is home." Said Olivia. He just kept laughing. She was the one who offered he could stay with her to begin with.

"Fine. I give already. "Was his answer.

Not even thirty seconds later, Eli came running in what she called a kitchen, with a car in each hand.

"We'll play after breakfast ok, Eli?" said Olivia.

"Me wants to play NOW!" whined Eli.

"But aren't you hungry? I thought you said you were hungry now?" asked Olivia.

"Me hungry." Smiled the toddler as he tried to climb the chair. Watching the toddler struggle with getting up in the chair, she simply picked the toddler up and sat him in the chair.

"Don't tell you're daddy that you're sitting there like a big boy?" smiled Olivia.

Eli smiled. The minute she sat a piece of toast on a napkin, the toddler had half of it already in his mouth. Causing her to smile. He was exactly like his father.

"He is definitely a mini version of you." Laughed Olivia.

"What? Just by the way he eats?" asked Elliot.

"Do I have to answer that?" asked Olivia.

"I resent that, thank you very much." Said Elliot.

"You can resent it all you want. You do realize that when Kathy finds out what he's been calling me, she's going to have a heart attack?" said Olivia.

"No, she wont." Answered Elliot.

"And how do you figure that? The woman hates the living crap out of me." Said Olivia.

"Do you really think that if she hated you that much, she would have asked you to watch Eli?" asked Elliot.

"Are you just out of your right mind once again?" laughed Olivia. Eli just continued to sit in the chair, nibbling on the same piece of toast. Sucking on it was more like it.

"She knew to ask because you spend most of your damn free time over here." Said Olivia.

"She asked because she knew Eli loved spending time with his godmother. She asked because Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie all had school. There was no one else to ask." Answered Elliot. But before another word could be said, his phone went off.

'Stabler." Was his answer.

"Elliot? Could you do me a favor and ask Olivia if Eli could stay for the rest of the week? Mom broke her hip and has to have surgery to repair it. It's easily going to be a week before I can possibly can think of coming home." Said Kathy.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" asked Elliot, sticking his phone directly in her face.

"Kathy?" said Olivia.

"Olivia, I hate asking but I don't know who else to ask. But would be okay if Eli stayed with you the rest of the week? My mom fell and broke her hip and has to have surgery to repair it. Like I just told Elliot, its easily going to be a week at least before I can think of coming home." Asked Kathy.

"No, he's more then welcome to stay." Answered Olivia.

"I really do appreciate this, Olivia." Said Kathy.

"No Problem. I'll let you talk to Elliot." Said Olivia, pushing his phone back in his face.

"What would you do if I told you what Eli's been calling Olivia?" asked Elliot. He knew more than well that she wouldn't do anything let alone say anything. But he wanted to prove her wrong.

"Nothing. Why? What's he calling her?" asked Kathy.

"Momma Wivvie."Answered Elliot.

"Why would that bother me? I'm not even surprised that he calls her that." Said Kathy. He knew that was the likely answer he was going to get. Again, he was just trying to prove her wrong.

"I have to get going before they take her in. I'll try to call again later." Said Kathy. And that's where the conversation ended.

"Told you so." Laughed Elliot.

"Fine. I give up. You proved your point now get out already." Smiled Olivia.

"Isn't it a little early to be kicking people out? Let alone, me?" cracked Elliot.

"Keep pushing it, Stabler and see where it gets you." Answered Olivia.

"I know exactly where it will get me, thank you." Laughed Elliot.

"Not where you're corrupt mind is thinking it will. Like I said before, take a cold shower." Smiled Olivia.

But before another word could be said, Eli broke into the conversation. And for perhaps a better time than anything.

"Momma Wivvie, we swim?" pleaded Eli. Why was it that when he chose to, Eli seemed to mirror his father's personality and behavior. Such as he was now. Although at times, it was rather cute and amusing. Like she had told him when Eli had been born, just what the world needed, another Elliot Stabler.

"Eli, buddy, it's still too early to go swimming. Maybe after lunch when it's warmer? How does that sound?" said Olivia. Eli got down from his chair and ran in the direction of once again, her bedroom.

Hopefully, because he had gotten up so early, he would crash for a while and sneak a nap in. But it was Eli that they were talking about. He was just like his father when it came down to sleeping. Refused to when it was necessary but a challenge to wake up.

"I guess I'm not the only one that's going to end up having fun today." Laughed Elliot.

"You'll be to blame later. There's no doubt in my mind." Said Olivia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**This Chapter is for EOFOREVER94, who with suggestions and continued wonderful reviews this chapter would not have been written. This is what I end up writing when I get suggestions. I just run with it. Just writing it and reading as I write makes me smile and write even more. DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BUTTOM THAT SAYS 'REVIEW'. – DramaBabeeo**_

Eight in the morning and the station house was too quite. It was never this quite. Usually there was such commotion that you could barely hear your own thoughts.

"Look what the cat decided to drag in first thing this morning." Joked Fin.

"But the cat always drags that in every morning." Cracked John.

"And just what is it that drags you're scrawny ass in? Dracula?" laughed Fin.

"I don't suck blood, thank you." Answered John.

"No but you dress like Dracula. So where's the cape?" smiled Fin. These two could go at like the other two. Guess that's what you get when you worked with each other ten or more years.

And that's how the rest of the afternoon went as well. And yet, no one strangled, tied up, locked anyone out. Like what would have happened any other time. If John was on his rant about conspiracies, they would throw him in the interrogation room and leave him there until not a peep was heard. With Fin, John had decided for payback that he would lock him out on the roof. Now, when it came to the infamous frustrated and angered Detective Stabler, they just gave it to him. He had fallen asleep at the desk once and to keep his mouth shut, they duck taped his mouth shut. Needless to say, it kept the anger and temper issues at bay for an hour or two. Not to mention each time this sort of event occurred, someone wasn't far behind with a camera to capture it.

And it continued for another good ten minutes before Melinda walked in and interrupted all the fun. Not that she shouldn't have had. Had she not walked in, Cragen would have yelled at them to get back to work. In a way, Melinda walking in was the better option.

"Is this all the three of you ever do when Liv isn't here? Please tell me, she's not the only person that can keep the three of you in line." Laughed Melinda.

"I resent that comment, Warner. The only one of the three of us that Liv keeps in line is that partner of hers." Objected John.

"Just like Fin does with you scrawny pale ass? God, knows who else could put up with your damn theories day in and day out." Smiled Elliot.

John had nothing to rebuttal with. She had a point. But he wasn't about to open his mouth and dig himself further in to the havoc that he had helped create.

But before any of the four remaining could say anything else, Cragen stepped out of his office. Presuming that it was because they found another lead, they were rather surprised when the man, joined the conversation.

"How did this get turned around on me? This started out with Stabler." Complained John.

"Shut up, John." Laughed Melinda.

"Hey, no one gets to tell me to shut up with the exception of…." Started John.

"Now who needs the duck tape over their mouth? By the way, don't do it again." Answered Elliot.

"That was one time, Stabler. And it worked didn't it?" joked Fin.

"Please tell me that this isn't what the three of you do on a daily basis when no one else is looking?" commented Cragen.

"No. Just when it's a dead house in here. Which by the way, is this going to be one of those days, where we waste our time sitting around here?" asked John.

"I was going to tell you three to take off and I would call you when and if something came in, but then again, since John thinks it's a waste of time, forget that idea." Said Cragen.

"You just had to open that damn mouth of yours, didn't you John?" said Melinda.

"No kidding, Munch. Some of us would have loved to have gotten out of here." Said Fin.

"Yeah right. Like the rest of us had anything better to do with our free time." Said John.

"With the exception of…" started Melinda.

"Don't even finish that sentence, Warner. We already know the answer." Said Fin.

"Now where would the fun in that be, if I didn't finish that sentence." Answered Melinda.

"Because then this little game of back and forth would never end. That and we all know who it is that you're referring to." Said Fin.

"You've made that clear already, Tutola." Said John.

"So what if I did? None of us here want to know what he's going to take off and do. That's like asking John to keep mum about his damn theories. It's not going to happen." Said Fin.

Olivia's Apartment

Eli had crashed not long after his father left for the station. Hoping that the toddler would catch another hour or two before he was at it again, now was a good time as any to sneak some of her down time in before Eli got up or his father made another appearance.

She had intended to sit on her couch and put a movie in but with the morning's festivities and the intimate contact between the two of them this morning, she had else occupying her thoughts.

Had that happened only because of the playing and joking and teasing? Would it happen a second time? How was, well whatever it was, that was going on, it going to effect work and how they worked together? But then again, there was more about that kiss then met the eye. It wasn't one that two friends, let alone best friends would share with each other. It was too intimate. Then again, neither had chosen to pull back from it either. God, this was getting complicated and messy at the same time. She knew they would have to talk about it sooner or later. There was just something about that moment, that kiss that made everything go away, just for a little while.

It was not a kiss that she was accustomed to. With Kurt, he merely held back on the intimacy all together. This was why the relationship fizzled to begin with. Not that there weren't other reasons that contributed to it either. With Michael, well, there was no chemistry there to begin with. It was simply awkward. And that was when she had the free time to see him.

It was more that of a kiss between two people who were in love with the other, two lovers couldn't be torn apart, like a newlywed couple. There was just something about that kiss that was unexplainable. Something that left her hanging and wanting more. It was soft, gentle but at the same time, one that wasn't one to forget anytime soon.

And when it came down to it, in most of her relationships, she always compared them to Elliot. Even when there shouldn't have been any reason to.

She was going to drive herself to the mad house if she continued to sit there and let her mind get the best of her. So, she moved from the couch in the front room, to her bedroom and laid right down next to the sleeping toddler. Not minutes after lying down, the toddler adjusted himself by curling into almost a ball and inwards to her. Leaving no empty space between the two.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It wasn't much long after she had laid down, that Eli starting moving around, and couldn't seem to get comfortable in one spot. Not ten seconds later, the toddler began whimpering and crying. Afraid to wake the toddler, she recovered Eli with the blanket and crept out of the room. However, the little boy still seemed rather upset and unable to calm down. So rather this time she walked back in the room, and gently woke up the toddler. His eyes fluttering open upon seeing who it was that was now holding and rocking the toddler.

"What's wrong, Eli?" asked Olivia. Eli just looked at her and rested his toddler head against her as if afraid that she would leave him.

"Don't leave me, Wivvie." Cried the little boy.

"Oh, sweetheart, I would never leave you. And I won't anytime soon. Are you hungry?" said Olivia. Once again, the toddler looked up at her, this time with a smile on his face. If there was one thing she hated, it would be to see Eli upset or crying. Any of them for that matter. But more Eli than any.

Both getting up off the bed, they walked into the small kitchen. Eli sitting at the small table, eagerly anticipating his lunch. The one thing she knew the little boy enjoyed was his bologna and cheese sandwiches. So that's what they had. Eli with his sandwich and his juice and her with her sandwich and tea.

"Momma Wivvie we swim?" asked Eli.

"Yeah buddy, we can go swimming after lunch." Said Olivia. Maybe that would get her thoughts off her mind about earlier that mornings activities. But at the same time she knew it would have to be talked about. Rather she liked or not. It was a conversation that she wasn't looking forward to having. Especially with Eli around.

After finishing lunch and cleaning up, Olivia grabbed Eli's overnight bag and pulled out his swimming shorts and floaties.

After helping change Eli's shorts, it was her turn to change. So as she changed, Eli sat on the bed. Obviously feeling better, Eli smiled and asked her if she was going swimming with him too.

"Wivvie swim wit me?" asked Eli.

"Who else would, Eli? You don't want to swim me?" said Olivia. Eli smiled once more.

"NO! Momma Wivvie, swim with me." Exclaimed the little boy.

"Good. Do you want to carry your floaties or do you want me to." Asked Olivia.

"I carry. Ball?" said Eli. By time all would be said and done, Eli would turn the complex pool into a larger version of his bath tub. And it was cute.

The pool was empty, leaving it to the themselves for at least a little bit.

"Momma Wivvie, I jump?" asked Eli. Was he nuts? Obviously this was something else he got from his stubborn father.

"I don't know Eli. I don't want you to get hurt." Said Olivia. And she didn't.

"PLEASE! Daddy wet me." Pleaded Eli. Great. Only his father would let him do something like this. But then again she wasn't completely surprised either.

"If your daddy was here buddy, I would let you in a heartbeat." Said Olivia. Not knowing those words would come true.

Not minutes of them both playing around in the pool, the two were soon interrupted by that all too familiar voice. Eli being the first to respond to his father's voice.

"Daddy, Momma Wivvie won't let me jump." Whined the two year old. Another trait of his father's. Stubbornness.

He knew more than well why she probably didn't let him jump in. But at the same time, Eli whining to get his way was almost as cute as the look she was shooting him at the moment.

The minute she realized he was just short of being in the pool himself, she changed the look on her face to that of a mischievous one.

"Eli, want to help me with something?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah, me help." Squealed Eli.

When he wasn't looking, they both got out of the pool, snuck up behind him and pushed him right in the pool. Both laughing hysterically. Eli slightly more that she was.

It didn't take him that long to resurface.

"You never said anything about you jumping in?" cracked Olivia.

"I didn't jump. I was pushed. There's a difference." Said Elliot.

"Not much there isn't" laughed Olivia.

"Daddy jump." Laughed Eli.

"I'm glad the two of you are getting so much enjoyment out of this." Answered Elliot, making his way to the stairs to get out of the pool but just as he reached the steps, Eli was standing in front of him, floaties on, and seconds away from jumping in. And that's exactly what Eli did.

Not even letting his father have a shot of getting out of the pool. Eli just laughed even more. And so did she.

"He said you let him jump in. I guess with you here, he finally got to." Laughed Olivia.

"That's because I do. As long as he has his floaties on, he can jump in." said Elliot.

"And you wonder why everyone says he's a miniature version of you. By the way, what are you even doing here? Your suppose to be at the house." Questioned Olivia.

"Play day. The house was dead as a nail so we got kicked out." Said Elliot.

"You were kicked out or told to get out?" asked Olivia.

"Would it really matter if we were kicked out or told to get out?" asked Elliot.

"Not really. Either way, you going to be the cause of the trouble to begin with." Laughed Olivia. And she knew better than anyone else. When it came to causing trouble either out in public or at the station house, he was the one that usually started it.

"Meaning what exactly?" asked Elliot.

"Nothing. By the way, if you plan on going swimming then might I suggest you change your clothes?" laughed Olivia.

"I would have had the two of you not pushed me in to begin with." Said Elliot. The two of them were having too much fun in the pool that they hadn't bothered to pay any attention to him getting out of the pool. Eli was having to much fun splashing and flapping around in the pool to bother pay attention to anything else. Or the fact that she had gotten out to throw the t-shirt she had brought out with them, on. And just like the two of them had done to him, he snuck right up behind her and gently threw her back in the pool. Again, Eli was smiling and laughing.

She resurfaced moments later. Careful of the language she used around in Eli's presence.

"What in h-e- double hockey sticks was that for?" said Olivia. She wasn't sure which one of the two was getting more enjoyment out of this, Eli or his father. At the moment, it was father.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" laughed Elliot.

"You want Eli repeating that? It won't be my fault when he does. I'm not the one that said that kind of language in front of him." Said Olivia.

"He's not going to repeat it." Said Elliot.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself there." Said Olivia. She turned her attention back to the toddler who was now playing with the raft they had also brought with him. Not sure what the toddler was trying to do exactly, she sat him on the raft.

"Me jump!" shouted Eli.

"Not off the raft, buddy." Answered Olivia.

"ME JUMP!" whaled the toddler.

"Might as well let him. Unless your asking for a temper tantrum?" said Elliot.

"This coming from the same person who acts like a two year old as well?" cracked Olivia.

Once again, Eli fussed.

"ME JUMPS NOW!" yelled Eli

"Eli, don't you dare yell at me, sir." Said Olivia. She hadn't meant to come across so hard. If anything, she was slightly overprotective of the toddler. If his father was just going to let him jump from anything he asked or said he was going to jump from then that left her as the overprotective one of the two.

Eli stopped and looked at her with tears threaten to fall from his face. She was stuck now. She hadn't meant to yell like that at the toddler. Watching his face, it made her heart break in two. The last thing she wanted to do was upset the child. By now he had join the two of them in the pool only for her to slowly get out of the pool. Her demeanor suddenly changes.

"Liv? Were you going?" asked Elliot.

No answer. She sat on the lounge to distracted about what had just happened, she hadn't heard him.

"Eli, stay where I can see you, ok buddy?" said Elliot, once again getting out of the pool.

"Nowhere alright. Just leave me alone right now. Go play with Eli." Said Olivia.

"I'm not buying any of it. Now stop and tell mw what's wrong." Said Elliot.

"Nothing's wrong, alright." Answered Olivia.

"Bull. You know I'm not going to stop asking until you tell me. So spill it already." Said Elliot.

She really didn't want to tell him anything, let alone how horrible she felt at the moment for yelling at Eli. She already felt bad enough as it was. Trying to get him to drop the subject, she chose to sit back down on the lounge where she had previously been.

Making sure that Eli was whining eye sight, so did he. Damn, the man was stubborn. But she had known that after working with him for the past twelve years. Nothing had changed since then. Okay, so minor things had changed but ones that weren't necessarily important. At least not at the moment. At least not in from her point of view.

"Start talking. Or we're going to be here for awhile." Said Elliot.

"I told it you it's nothing. So just drop it already." Snapped Olivia. Again, she hadn't meant to snap at him either. But she did and it was just out of frustration.

"Like I said, I'm not buying any of it." said Elliot. Eli was still floating and splashing around in the pool. With in eye distance. Exchanging glances with the two of them now and then.

"Eli's waiting for you. You might want to go play with him." Said Olivia. Bingo. That's what it was about. Just by her making the comment of him getting back in the pool and playing with Eli, told him right there and then that this had something to do with her telling Eli not to yell at her.

"So that's what this is all about?" said Elliot.

"What?" asked Olivia.

"Eli yelling at you and you telling him not to yell you. Liv, he's two. He doesn't understand what he was doing. And you had every reason to tell him not to yell at you." Said Elliot

"Really? Then why didn't his father jump in instead of making me feel like the bad guy?" said Olivia.

He had no answer to that. He knew he should have told Eli himself to stop yelling at her. But to be honest, he was too busy caught up in the moment to have done anything.

"You want the honest answer to that? Fine, I was lost in the moment." Said Elliot. That changed the mood. Eli climbed out of the pool and ran right over to the two of them. No longer upset, he climber in her lap and once again, snuggled in her arms.

"See?" said Elliot.

Eli looked up at his godmother. Smiling from hear to toe, the toddler hugged her and kissed her before jumping down once again, and running around the pool.

"He loves you too much to understand what he said and how he said it. He's a toddler." Said Elliot, with one eye on Eli.

"So when he falls from running around the pool, you're going to do something about it?" answered Olivia.

Eli hadn't stopped running. He just kept going. Like the little that could. It was him that corrected the toddler this time.

"ELI JOSEPH, You stop running right now." Said Elliot. Knowing that he had finally stopped to correct his own child, made her feel slightly more reassured. Eli stopped running. And jumped in the pool once more.

He was just about to get back in himself when she made another comment.

"So this is what it feels like?' asked Olivia. She didn't know what having a family felt like. Not having a significant other to wake to, no children to get up in the middle of the night to take care of, no excitement running threw one end of the house to another. The only family that she had known was her work family and that was a different family.

"Is this what feels like?" asked Elliot.

"Being part of a family?' asked Olivia

_**So I overloaded my week without thinking about everything else I had going on. So as a special gift, I wrote this chapter longer. But am slightly sad that I only got two reviews for the last chapter (u know who you are)- you've the greatest and**_ this Is for the two of you. Let me know what you all think. Chapter 9 is already started.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Not a half hour later, all three of them made it back to her apartment. Eli had long since changed out of his swimming shorts and was now happily sprawled out in front of the couch with his toy cars he had brought with him. Leaving the two alone in what she called the kitchen.

The previous talk had since come to a hault. But another talk took its place instead. One that should have been talked about earlier.

"What was this morning about? Was it just because of moment or was it because of something else?" asked Olivia.

They both knew they had to talk about and with each other rather than them both trying to come to terms with on their own. This way everything was out in the open.

To think about, he already knew what this morning was about. In fact, he was rather hoping it would lead to something more.

"Liv, I…" started Elliot.

"I mean, was it meant to happen or was it just a slip?" said Olivia.

"You sound like you're looking for it as if it were meant to happen?" said Elliot.

"Was it?" asked Olivia.

How was he supposed to explain how he felt towards her. Let alone what he had felt for her for the past decade?

"I asked was it?" said Olivia.

"Yes, I meant for it to happen." Said Elliot.

Now the ball was rolling.

"Then were does that exactly leave us? If this, whatever it is, was to be pursued then everything would change. That's a huge chance to be takng." Continued Olivia. By the way she had just said that, it made him think that she wasn't exactly refusing to acknowledge what happened but rather kind of looking for it to continue. It seemed like she wanted more. And if it was more that she was looking for, then he had no problem giving it to her.

"You sound like you're looking for this to be more. And yes, if it was to be pursued then some things would change. But that is a chance to be taken." Said Elliot.

"I…I don't know what to think or what or how to feel about any of it, El. This is all new for me. You've seen the guys I end up with. And because of what i do, none of them last more than a couple of dates." Said Olivia.

She was right. He had seen most of her previouse relationships and yes because of the work she was in, most of them never lasted more than a couple of dates. But this was different. He was different. He wanted to pursue this. He wanted to show her what a real relationship could be like. What it would be like to be in a relationship with someone who knew what kind of hours she worked. He understood more about her than most.

"Don't question it, Liv. Don't run. Let yourself be happy for once. Because you sure as hell deserve it. Not to mention that it's bloody time someone gave it to you." Said Elliot. By now he moved to the other side of her. Still tracing her finger around the wine glass, she looked at him.

"I don't want to question it, El. And I'm tired of running. I want to be able to come back to my apartment, to wake up in the morning and the other side of my bed is filled and not empty and cold. I want it. I'm just now sure how to have it. Or if I can allow myself to have it." Said Olivia.

"Look at me. I've known you for the past twelve years. You spent most of the time building up walls so no one could get in. So let someone in. Let ME in. I don't want you to run and I don't want you to have to question yourself or any of it." Said Elliot, slowly slipping his arms around her waist. At the mere contact of his warm skin, she felt a shudder run down her spine.

"But is this something that you really want? I mean, if your older children were to know about this, would it be worth their happiness over?" asked Olivia.

"First of all, yes, this is something I want. I've wanted it longer than I probably should have. And as far as Maureen, Kathleen, Lizie and Dickie, not one of them would have a single objection. Don't believe, then ask them for yourself. Let me show you how much I love you. Let me show you how much I wanted to take care of you, and that you're happy." Said Elliot.

He was sincere. And she knew it. He wanted it just as much as she did, allowing her to feel slightly relieved that what she was about to tell him, was not going to make a fool out of herself.

"I want you to show those things. Just as much as I want to show you them too. But are we doing this because a heated moment or are we doing this because we really do love each other?" asked Olivia.

"You ask too many questions, you do realize that?" said Elliot.

"So I've been told." Said Olivia. He wasn't sure if what he was about to say would send her running, or looking like a deer caught in the headlights. But if it proved to her what and how he felt about her, then he was going to risk it.

"God, I hope I don't send you running for the hills, but I mean every word that comes out of my mouth. You asked down at the pool, what it felt like to be part of a family. You have a family, Liv. At work, with your friends. Not to mention the family you have made with my five children. That's a family." Said Ellit.

"I know that. But that's not the kind of family I was talking about. I was talking about what it felt like to have a spouse to come home to every night, to share everything with, to raise a family with. That kind of family." Said Olivia.

"Please look at me, Liv. The family you just described? I know how much you want it all, Liv." Said Elliot. She stopped him before he could go any further.

"But I don't want to be the one that was responsible for destroying the family you have." Said Olivia.

"To begin with, you didn't. Things with Kathy and I were never the same after the twins were born. It wasn't until what happened with Kathy and Eli that took the blindfold off our eyes. You're not the reason for any of that. Don't ever think that you are for a second." Said Elliot.

"I can't help it though." Said Olivia.

"I know. Please don't hate me or smack me for the next thing I'm about to say. I want to be the one that gives you all that you deserve. The spouse, the family. All of it. If that's what you want as well." Said Elliot.

Now she definitely wasn't sure what to respond with. Let alone how to respond to something like that. In her mind, she was screaming bloody hell yes. While the other part of her was holding back. But if this was something that she wanted, then why was she having such a hard time, telling him? Him, of all people. He had a point though. She had wanted this for the past decade let alone since that first time she stepped foot in that station house.

So rather than waste any more time questioning and hesitation, she let herself go. She could find a number of reasons why she thought this was wrong but now that she had a chance at what she always wanted, she wasn't about to let it go any time soon.

So rather than actually tell him, she showed him. She nearly knocked him down. Before he even had a chance to respond, she already had her lips pressed against his.

"I take it that you don't have a further problem with this then?" smirked Elliot.

"Shut up and keep kissing me you fool." Smiled Olivia.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Benson." Said Elliot. Both were now on the couch, locked in a liplock that only the sound of a certain two year ld could bring either of them out of.

Eli stood on the front side of the couch, smiling like he just had a candy bar.

"Girls icky." Laughed Eli. Both let out a cuckle.

"But Eli, I'm a girl. Am I icky?" smiled Olivia. He couldn't resist it.

So he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I don't think girls, let alone you are icky." Laughed Elliot.

Eli continued to smile. And instead, reached up, wanting to be included in the fun.

With Eli now sitting in between the two of them, the fun only continued.

"Momma Wivvie not icky. Kisses from girls icky." Laughed Eli.

"At least in that department he's nothing like his old man." Laughed Olivia.

"No. He probably got that from his older brother, Dickie." Answered Elliot.

"Are my kisses icky, Eli?" smiled Olivia.

"No Momma Wivvie's kisses good. Can Eli have a kiss from Momma Wivvie?" asked Eli. He didn't have to ask her for one. Any chance she got, she made sure he was given love and attention from her.

"Eli, you know you don't have to ask me for one." Said Olivia. But instead, the toddler leaned up, pursed his own toddler lips and kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
